


[Fanmix] A little bit closer

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: A hannigram fanmix





	[Fanmix] A little bit closer

                 

 

**01\. A little bit closer - Johnny Hollow**

I said do, do I make you uneasy?

I bet you'd like to take a step back

I said do, do I make you uneasy?

I'll follow even if you look back

 

**02\. the rain in Soho - The  Mountain Goats**

No promise sweeter than a blood pact,

Nothing harder to go through with than a vanishing act,

No morning colder than the first frost,

No friends closer than the ones we’ve lost,

Nothing sharper than a serpent’s tooth,

Nothing harder than the gospel truth,

Though you repent and don sackcloth and try to make nice,

You can’t cross the same river twice

 

**03\. Lifeless - Stolen Babies**

I can see the lifeless, I can feel the darkness under you

I can see behind me I can try to hide it but without a will to see the truth

I can feel a heartbeat slowing into nothing

Why don’t I go tell me why do I stay when I know there’s nothing I should want here

 

**04\. Worse Things - Johnny Hollow**

Oh, don't say "I want you"

Don't stay this way, believe me

I wasn't trying to play the game

Where someone's to blame

I'll stay the same 'til you change your mind

And you'll change your mind

 

**05\. Hatefuck - The Bravery**

I can keep secrets that I know that you want me

You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me

You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here

 

**06\. Poly - Amanda Palmer**

Polly wants a cracker

Maybe she would like some food

She asks me to untie her

A chase would be nice for a few

 

**07\. Climbing up the walls - Radiohead**

And either way you turn

I'll be there

Open up your skull

I'll be there

Climbing up the walls

 

**08\. How to serve man - Creature Feature**

Ounce for ounce

Blood for blood

You get a taste and it’s never enough

Pound for pound

Eye for an eye

You get the thirst and it never runs dry

Piece by piece

Bite by bite

Relish the flavor and swallow your plight

 

**09\. Wedding March for a bullet - Diablo Swing Orchestra**

But Out Of All I Entitled You My Favourite Scar

I'll Keep It Forever Closed, Keep It Forever Sealed, Keep It Forever Closed

So What If I Wake Up To The Sound Of Another Illusion Break

Smashed Now It's Yours To Keep Close To Whatever You Call Your Needs

 

**10\. My bloody valentine - Good Charlotte**

I ripped out His throat

And called you on the telephone

To take off My disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

 

**11\. One way or another - Until the Ribbon Breaks**

And I will drive by your house

And if the lights are all down

Then I'll see who's around

 

**12\. Control - Halsey**

I sat alone, in bed till the morning

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

My mind's like a deadly disease

 

**12\. Boneyard - Vermillion Lies**

I'll take off all my skin

just to let you in

you'll see my big black mess

my aching emptiness

you'll never fill me

no matter how long you try

you'll just get lost inside

 

[youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1jHFIsIMUm1LmYpja8Jy23O)

[zip file of the mix](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4h8eu4n59s88o38/hannigram%20-%20A%20little%20bit%20closer.zip)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
